Left Behind but Never Forgotten
by foxdemoness101
Summary: rated M for strong language, sexual innuendo, and violence.. You have been warned! PS there are OC's just to make it clear... The BAU is delivered two new members of the team on behalf of Strauss' will. However what secrets do these girls have, and why is it that they have captured the attention of our favorite boys?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys so once again I am back with the burdturgler, and if you don't know about us then we did post one together for Sailor Moon almost a year ago... So we are pretty excited for this and to all of my readers from before, I am sorry i am trying to update and i hope to update some soon... So we don't own criminal minds even though we want to and follow, favorite, and review... enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was a warm summers day in Quantico, Virginia when the BAU team had came back. They had just finished a case where someone was trying to impersonate Rodney James, a serial killer/rapist who would strangle or beat his victims to death. They had caught him before he had taken another life, but this had really shaken up the team a fair bit.

When entering the bull pit, Section chief Mateo Cruz called them to meet in the board room. "I wonder what he wants to talk about this time?" Derek said, placing his bags down and walked with Spencer Reid. "I have no clue, there is a small chance it is about Strauss will, since it was said that she had something that could help the team's effectiveness." Spencer said, combing his hands through his hair.

She saw her face in her mind, blonde hair framing her almost angelic features which included a pair of striking blue eyes that were almost too dark, but not quite. Then _he_ came. The angel started to cry, begged him not to hurt her again, but he did. Like he did every time he came down. All she could do was watch this angel fall from the heavens, like she did every time.

Willow woke with a start, covered in her own sweat. She was not surprised that this nightmare had come on the eve of her starting a new job. Stress always made her relive the horror that she had tried to suppress for years. Luckily there was always one person who understood exactly what she felt, maybe too much. Willow listen for any movement from her best friend's room and heard nothing. How typical she thought as she glanced at the clock. The too bright,in Willow's mind this early in the morning, digits read 6:02 am. With a grunt she got up and headed to the room where no sounds came from.

When she opened the door she found Kira sleeping quite soundly and snoring lightly. She rolled her eyes and debated on two ways to wake her sleepy friend. The latter of the ideas seemed more fun, so she put her plan into action. She quietly padded to the side of her bed and crouched down. 3...2..1.

"GOOD MORNING, FIRST DAY OF WORK, TIME TO GET UP!" she yelled as she pushed Kira from her bed.

Kira groaned as she hit the cold floor. "Dammit woman! Couldn't you have woken me up nicely instead?" She grumbled, pushing herself up off the floor. Kira shook her head as Willow laughed. "At least go and make breakfast, I'll be down in a minute." she yelled, as Willow practically ran out of the room. Kira rolled her eyes as she opened her bedroom window.

'I can't believe she's gone' Kira thought, picking up the picture of her, Willow, Erin and her children. She smiled, remembering when Strauss originally found the two of them when they brought a man down to the police station. She gave them her other house, made sure they got well educated, bought them food, and now, even in death she is giving them a job. She smelled the famous pancakes that her friend always made when she was both excited and nervous. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Willow saw Kira and laughed as she put the last chocolate chip banana pancake on a plate. She turned around and surveyed her friend a little closer. Her dirty blonde hair was a mess, but then again it always was in the morning and it seemed to defy gravity. Willow couldn't help but poke fun. "Nice locks you got there" she said as she put a plate in front of her. Kira growled as she stared her down with her light blue eyes. But as always she broke into a laugh and so did Willow, it was the sound of age old friendship.

After breakfast and more light hearted insults, Willow showered and picked out the perfect first day look. The white blouse, mauve jacket and matching pencil skirt that went just below her knees, said professional, serious in Willow's mind, and it brought out her dark brown eyes that she always hated. She always thought of herself as boring and rather unpretty, but at least she could try to look nice. She pulled her,boring coloured, brown hair back into a tail and looked at her clock, 7:15. She wanted to be in the car by 7:20 so she knocked on Kira's door and yelled "Three minute warning!"

4 minutes later Kira walked out still brushing her hair. At Willows unpleased stare Kira replied "You're such a controlling bitch sometimes."

"Yes, but you love me anyway, and I'm the one who makes sure we're on time, let's go." Willow retorted with a smile.

"Are you sure? I recall the one time where i had to make sure you had gotten up, Miss 'I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm on Saturday'" Kira said dramatically, chuckling as her friend rolled her eyes at her, smirking as the two headed over to Willow's car. When they were seated, Kira looked herself over in the mirror and groaned at the slight bags under her eyes. She knows that Willow has nightmares just as much as she did, so whenever she woke up with a start, she would overhear Willow gasp when she woke up. They had each others back and were proud about it.

She looked over towards Willow and smiled, noticing how professional she looks for this job. She knows that Willow looks amazing and any guy would be lucky to have her. She's lived with her for most of her life, she should know. Willow may not see it as much as most men do, but she is a stunner with her doe eyes, her chocolate brown hair, and her stunning personality. Kira then looked herself over. She had worn her dark washed jeggings, a royal ocean blue blouse, her black flats, and she had pulled her long wavy caramel locks back in a half pony with her bangs swept nicely to the side. Her eyes were what some people called mesmerizing, as even though they were a light ocean blue, her green, gold and silver flexes made them look to have a rippling effect happening.

"You know somedays I wonder what is going on in that head of yours." Willow said, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. Kira rolled her eyes and put on a playful smirk. "Oh, you know, some world domination plans and how we ended up with two of the sweetest types of hair color and yet, you're still bitter." she said playfully, earning her a little slap at the back of the head. Willow stopped at a red light and looked at Kira. "But seriously, what are you thinking about?". Kira sighed and looked over to her, "Just about Strauss, this job, and how that sick son of a bitch is still out there." Kira slammed her hand on the dashboard, adding to what she was emphasizing.

Willow got quiet. "I guess I should've known that that was what you'd be thinking about today. She put her foot on the gas pedal as the light turned green. " I'm thinking about that too." She said as she frowned and her mind for a second relieved that night. "That's one of the reasons I want to work here much, to find him and keep him from hurting other girls." Her hands tightened on the wheel as she turned into the BAU's parking lot. As she took the key out of the ignition she looked over at Kira who has a giddy grin on her face. Her friends happiness was contagious and she smiled too, happy to be working her dream job.

Kira looked over at Willow and smiled, noticing how she started twirling her ring. Willow only did this when she was nervous. Its her habit and yet it seems so natural. It was a new workstation, and it wasn't like they had any experience, being as they had a very small education period and learned most from what they experienced.

"Don't worry Willow" she said assuringly, "you'll do fine." . She knew it was true. Willow had started to become more intuned with technology when Strauss had given them their first laptop. Willow spent most of her time on it, developing increasingly surprising skills in hacking. She had even gone to the point where she had actually hacked into the president's files, deleting any information they had on the two of them.

"How can you be so sure?" Willow asked , sending her a look of disbelief. Kira rolled her eyes and put her hands on Willow's shoulders, stopping her from moving. "Because you have amazing people skills, and can find anything on anyone without even a second glance and without leaving a cyber fingerprint that led them to you. If anyone wouldn't make it, it may as well be me." Kira said, turning around and started walking again.

It was moments like these that made Willow happy that she had someone like Kira. She took a deep breath,opened the door and was immediately surrounded by busy-ness. People going everywhere and nowhere all at once it seemed. Willow stood transfixed her eyes taking everything in.

It was that lack of movement that seemed to get them noticed because suddenly in front of Willow was a man. He was tall and his dark hair had touches of grey that certainly only added to his handsome features. This man reminded Willow of her father, a gentle man that spoke not with his tongue but with his eyes, a man that had always made her feel safe and protected. That is the impression that this man gave off and Willow smiled warmly as she was filled with equally as warm memories. The man commanded the conversion as he spoke.

"You must be the women who are starting today." He shook both their hands firmly. " I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, welcome to the BAU."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Hey guys. So we are sorry for taking so long, but we've had a busy schedule and had some writers block. we got this much done and we will update as soon as we can. Before you get confused though, we are having this before Blake left and Reid got shot. So hope you guys like it!**

recap

It was that lack of movement that seemed to get them noticed because suddenly in front of Willow was a man. He was tall and his dark hair had touches of grey that certainly only added to his handsome features. This man reminded Willow of her father, a gentle man that spoke not with his tongue but with his eyes, a man that had always made her feel safe and protected. That is the impression that this man gave off and Willow smiled warmly as she was filled with equally as warm memories. The man commanded the conversion as he spoke.

"You must be the women who are starting today." He shook both their hands firmly. " I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, welcome to the BAU."

Kira smiled, offering him her hand. "Nice to meet you Hotch, I'm Kira." she said warmly. Aaron smiled. "Follow me and we will introduce you to the rest of the team" he said, gesturing for them to follow. Kira looked over at Willow and smiled, wandering behind Aaron as the two walked into the bull pin. As they walked in, a young looking blonde woman passed by looking up in time to stop. "This is Agent Jennifer Jareau, she is one of our profilers. JJ I would like you to meet our new agents, Kira and Willow." he said. Kira smiled and shook JJ's hand as Willow waved.

"Welcome to the BAU girls, if their are any questions, just let me know" JJ said, smiling at the two before heading into her office. Hotch looked at the two girls, watching them take in where they'll be working. One looked to have an air of nervousness, while the other hid her emotions well. "Come, lets meet the rest of the team." he said, ushering them through the door.

Willow made a mental note to herself, learn how to hide hyperventilating. She was completely positive that she had the loudest breathing in the entire BAU at the moment. Kira took her arm and looked her straight in the eyes. "Calm down you are going to be fine." She said slowly enunciating each word. Willow took a deep breath and collected herself. "I am confident, calm, cool ,collected " she repeated quietly to herself. She noticed two things as she walked over the threshold, both of them happened to be men.

Kira starred confusingly at her friends awestruck expression and followed her gaze. Her eyes widened a fraction as they met a pair of mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. she unconsciously allowed her eyes to roam his face. She reluctantly pulled her gaze away as Hotch beckoned towards them to follow. Kira then nudged Willow to follow. As they enter another room, they were soon faced with an amazing amount of technology. Kira smirked as she saw Willow look around like a child in a toy store. " I would like you girls to meet Penelope Garcia, our technical analyst" Hotch said, as the chair rotated around to show a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing some of the most colorful but matching outfit ever. She smiled and hugged both girls, Kira a bit startled and Willow returning the hug. "Willow you will be helping Garcia out while the rest of us are on the case" Hotch said.

Willow marvelled at at the technology. The layout was impressive, a total of fifteen 25 inch monitors used with five fully networked towers each one with a fully charged UPS, well ventilated, and very powerful with 16GB of RAM ready and waiting for any task they are put up to. There was also two 50 inch TV monitors as well, and judging by their positioning, they were used for presenting information to others. Each tower had use of the two TV monitors through a couple of KVM switches, giving a very efficient and practical set up. She was in awe looking upon this incredible heard her name being called and reluctantly left her version of heaven.

"Hey, Willow! Come back down from your fantasies!" Kira sang, hitting Willow in the back of the head. Willow scowled at Kira, taking one last look at the layout before leaving. As they left the room, Kira's eyes widened as they fell upon none other than the famous author and criminal investigator, David Rossi. "Rossi allow me to introduce Kira and Willow" Hotch said, moving aside to show the two girls behind him. "Welcome to the Bureau ladies" Rossi said, extending a hand out to them. "Nice to meet you Rossi, I am Kira, and that is Willow." Kira said, taking Rossi's hand. Willow gaped at how calm Kira was. She was shaking the hand of her favourite author, and wasn't becoming a fangirl. Rossi looked down at Kira's hand and saw she held a copy of _Deviance: The Secret Desires of Sadistic Serial Killers _under her arm. "I see you like my books" Rossi said, a small smile on his face. "It helped me a lot before we met Strauss. It was exceptionally interesting" Kira said.

Rossi nodded in appreciation as a brunette woman came in. She was older than the girls and had very kind eyes. "Morning Hotch. Who are these young girls?" She asked, smiling a warm smile towards them. "Alex these are Kira and Willow. Girls, this is Alex Blake." Hotch said, watching their actions. He noticed how Willow seemed to be someone who shows every emotion that comes across her, while Kira seemed to be indecisive. As the girls chat with Alex, the saw two men coming their way.

At the sound of multiple sets of footsteps coming their way Willow turned and suddenly she was staring a pair of the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen. She let her eyes travel over the rest of him. His dark skin was was taut and firm over ever muscle. It was obvious that he worked out...probably constantly. Who exercises that much? Any calm that she had been able to muster completely left her. His smile almost knocked her off of her feet. He casually stuck out his hand. "Hey" he said. "I'm Derek Morgan." Willow stood there absentmindedly shaking his hand. He said something but she had been too distracted. "S..sorry" she stammered. Kira jabbed her in the ribs and said low enough that only she could hear "He asked what your name was!" Willows cheeks flooded with heat, so she took, once again, a steadying breath and smiled. "I'm Willow."

Kira rolled her eyes as she turned to Hotch. "Umm I hope this doesn't come across as rude, but would it be possible to point me towards the break room. I need to get something to quench my thirst" she asked, hoping that she hadn't of come out as blunt as she thought. She was known to do that and it had hurt so many people when she regularly said something that wasn't suppose to sound sarcastic. Hotch nodded sending her a smile as he pointed her at the break room. After sending him a small thank-you, she walked quickly to the break room. When she opened the door, she wasn't expecting to run into a tall figure and a cup of coffee. She stared in horror as the coffee spilt onto his button up shirt.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Let me help you!" She said, grabbing the man's wrist as she dragged him to the sink. She quickly grabbed a cloth from the counter and started dabbing the man's shirt. "God why am I such a klutz" She muttered, not looking up as she tried to reduce the soon to be stain. "Interesting thing about the word klutz, it had originally been a Yiddish word that meant wooden beam. It now was reduced into an american slang to mean a clumsy, awkward or foolish person. It also means dolt in Germany." the man said. Kira looked up and met a set of innocent chocolate eyes. As she looked over his features she couldn't help but blush as he looked over her. "That was interesting.." She said, her eyes not leaving his. She watched as a small blush spread across his cheeks. She looked him over once more. He was a tall man with fluffy shaggy brown hair, a pale complexion . "Umm… I'm Spencer, Spencer Reid." he said, lightly extending his hand towards her. She smiled as she grasps his hand and shakes it. "It's nice to meet you Spencer, I'm Kira." she said. Spencer looked at her with a curious look before smiling as she finished cleaning his shirt. "Here, let me make you a new cup." she said, taking his cup and went straight to the coffee maker, Spencer walking right behind her with a goofy grin.

Willow smirked as she watched the door close behind them. 'Looks like I'm not the one who is gonna enjoy this job." she thought as Hotch excused himself before going to talk to Rossi.

-In Another City-

A man looked at the pictures of his escaped victims on his wall with longing evident in his eyes. The longing to have those two back into his blood covered hands was overwhelming him when the sounds of the table shaking caused him to look down at the girl tied to the table. Though she was beautiful with her light brown hair and blue eyes, he knew she wasn't the one he was looking for to get his revenge, but the act of killing another sends an adrenaline rush through his body.

"Please…" The girl gasped, her voice slurring ever so slightly. "Please… let me go… I won't tell anyone I swear!..." She pleaded, sending shivers down his spine. He smirked down at the girl, menacingly standing over her. "Dont worry…" he chuckled, turning towards the workbench and grabbing a knife from the workbench and bringing it over the girls stomach. "It'll all be over soon." He finished, stabbing into her stomach as her ear piercing scream rang through the air.

-to be continued-


End file.
